Chapter 89 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The True Beginning
Short Summary Long Summary Deidara lands, sprawled out on his back, muttering about the flashy and artistic ending to his fight. He admits to being grateful to the Soul Reaper giving a sort of ending he wanted. Nevertheless, the Akatsuki still curses his arm being broken. Then again, this sort of pain is nothing new, considering the fact that he’s fought after both arms were ripped off once (he got better). The Ninja admits that he would’ve died if not for the Clay Armor. Noticing the silence, he realizes that his Bomb Squad has been defeated, hoping the others are okay. On top of that, Jose will brag about the cleanup while making the Bomb Squad look worse. His bets are still with his old partner Sasori and the other heavy-hitters, calling Jose the most dangerous of all. He chuckles at the prospect of more explosions, deciding to stick around to see how the battle goes. He settles down with a chuckle, but groans at it hurting to laugh. Jose leads his army forward, before freezing in place, prompting Quilge to ask if there’s a problem. With a dark chuckle, Jose reveals the presence of his old enemy, Makarov. This unnerves the Sternritter, who reveals that the Fairy Tail Guild Master is #13 on the Coalition Blacklist. Jose chuckles about waiting eight years for revenge. The narrative explains that Jose’s hatred had only grown after Phantom Lord’s defeat, but was unable to act on it due to how much Fairy Law had weakened him. His life had been over until Konton’s subordinates had found the former Wizard and brought him before the Dark Lord. The Watcher offered to restore his body and power, and Jose was hesitant when explained how it would be done. With a few smooth words from Konton and Sagi, plus Jose having nothing to lose, the former Wizard Saint was convinced. Now even stronger than he once was, Jose eagerly agreed to give Konton his loyalty in the war, knowing it would be a chance to crush Makarov and Fairy Tail. Quilge raises an eyebrow at Jose leaking out his power, telling him to rein it in before the grunts are frightened. Sasori sighs, annoyed, saying it would look bad if a commander went rogue in a fight. Glaring, Jose states he’s the commander, and didn’t ask for an opinion. Sasori rolls his eyes at that, being reminded too much of his old partner, Orochimaru, minus the snakes and drive for immortality. The Ninja then sarcastically apologizes. Vergo, chocolate chip cookie on the face, calls bloodlust a healthy way of expression, adding that it’s better to let it out instead of bottling it up. Sasori rolls his eyes, stating Jose should carry himself in a way befitting a commander. Jose hears this, but doesn’t care, having value for the Ninja’s power, not personality. He draws a parallel to how he put up with a young Gajeel, having even bribed a few officials to keep charges away. Vergo argues that superiors can carry themselves however they like, and can decide how others act. Sasori frowns at that, asking if that’s what Doflamingo taught him. Vergo simply calls it a fact of life, and is the reason one should ally with those with the qualities of kings. When Sasori asks if Doflamingo had the qualities of a king, Vergo insists he still does. Quilge scoffs at that, doubting the former World Noble can still be considered a king with their worlds combining, stating Yhwach is the only one with kingly qualities and divine blood. Vergo glares at that, arguing that Doflamingo’s blood is divine. Quilge chuckles that they have no idea what divine blood really is. Irked, Vergo grips his bamboo staff, insisting that anyone who knew about his world would know he’s right. Quilge then asks whether someone claiming descent from gods or who is a legitimate son of a god is more divine. Vergo, killing intent loose, prepares to charge Quilge, but Sasori stops them by launching Hiruko’s poisonous tail between the two. He asks if this really is the time, considering the coming battle. Looking around, Vergo and Quilge nod before relaxing. Grinning, Sasori states that both of them are wrong about divine blood, earning a surprised response. Considering that they’ve seen the Watchers, the Ninja states only Konton and Chitsujo have divine blood. He states that at the moment, the brothers fit the qualifications of kingly qualities. When Vergo questions the choice in words, Sasori points out the possibility of running into someone higher than the two Kings. By default, that being would be the God who is responsible for their entire universe. Quilge is surprised at this, having not taken the Ninja as religious. Sasori simply states he admires faith, despite most Shinobi being agnostic. He describes an eternal god that created everything in the universe, including the eternal, calling it a dream come true for him. He states a possible God would be the ultimate artist and work of art. Quilge rolls his eyes at everything coming back to art for the puppet master. Vergo frowns and dismisses this, adamant about Doflamingo’s divinity. Quilge repeats that Yhwach is the son of an actual god, the Soul King. Sasori frowns at that, stating the Warlord and Quincy King aren’t divine compared to Chitsujo and Konton. Jose finally tells them to end the argument and gives the order to Hold. Disappointed, Sasori states spirited debate never hurt anyone. While he agrees, Jose points out they don’t have the luxury, indicating the 2nd ready for battle. Vergo takes off his sunglasses, and reaches for his glasses, gasping when he can’t find them. Quilge yells that the Pirate doesn’t have any, but Jose sharply tells his subordinates to cease their antics. Jose then gives a malicious grin once he sees Makarov, and laughs as he orders his men to prepare for battle. Makarov narrows his eyes when he sees Jose before the Coalition Army, saying that while he can believe it, he’s still furious. When Love asks, Makarov explains Jose’s history, sighing that he should have known Konton would restore him and let the Wizard subjugate his own country. Sad, Makarov calls Jose a disappointment as a Wizard Saint, who are supposed to be shining examples of how to use magic. Ichiya nods at that, calling Jose an example of everything wrong with Legal Guilds. Makarov yells to the Coalition Army that he has every right to be angry and despise them for the pain they’ve caused his ‘children’. Sighing, he gives them the chance to back down and surrender, earning a round of murmurs from Coalition grunts. Jose just laughs, saying the ‘old coot’ never changed. Makarov asks how Jose could turn on his own people, saying his hate for Fairy Tail was no reason to burn Fiore. Jose argues that the Magic Council betrayed him by disbanding Phantom Lord, calling it infuriating to see them take Makarov’s side after hearing their complaints about Fairy Tail for so long. He states they should’ve been grateful for what he tried to do. Makarov yells that it’s always been about him, and Jose could not stand the idea of anyone better than himself. Jose asks what’s wrong with that, calling it natural to want to be at the top. Makarov admits the point, but states that restraint should be exercised. Jose just laughs at that, saying nothing will stop him from reaching his goals. Makarov calls him a stubborn fool, but admits that and their love for their guilds are shared between them. Jose frowns at the comparison, promising to destroy Makarov this time. Makarov points out that for all Jose’s talk, he seems to have forgotten what happened. Jose stays calm, despite feeling the phantom pain of Fairy Law, stating he doesn’t fear his enemy. Makarov glares, saying it’s Jose’s last chance, giving it from respect for the man Jose used to be. Jose grins, guessing that he has until the count of three before Fairy Law is used. He chuckles that this time would be more devastating, since the spell destroys everyone the caster sees as an enemy, earning a gasp of shock from Quilge, Vergo, and Sasori. Love asks if that’s true, and Makarov answers truthfully, adding it’s meant as a deterrent, and is dangerous enough to need 10 years to master. Love protests that there’s no reason for the Wizard to put himself at risk, with Darui agreeing. Lisanna steps up, begging her master to hold off the spell and let them fight. Makarov smiles at the sweet girl, saying he’s blessed to have loving children, adding that he considers everyone there part of his family. However, he insists he must do this, having seen the 2nd suffer enough with the ambush. Makarov repeats the ultimatum as his Magic skyrockets, and then begins the countdown. Jose refuses to back down, calling Makarov an old fool whose dumb luck has run out, promising a world where the strong will reign and crush the weak. Makarov invokes Fairy Law, but the light between his hands fades. Jose, with a knowing grin, asks if age caught up to his foe. Makarov stands in shock, wondering what could have happened, since he cast the spell perfectly. Love realizes that the only explanation is enemy interference, fearful at the prospect of someone strong enough to cancel the spell of a Wizard Saint. Love reassures Makarov they’re ready to fight, since all the Alliance soldiers have made that decision, asking the Wizard not to shoulder everything. Makarov then shouts that they’ll do this the hard way, then ordering his ‘brats’ to give them everything they’ve got. Jose chuckles before yelling for his men to kill them all. Samui sees the two armies charge, keeping watch while Hinata heals Luffy, informing her comrades of the clash. When the Cloud Ninja inquires, Hinata states the immediate injuries are taken care of, but the Pirate won’t be back on his feet until further treatment. Flare asks if Luffy will be back at 100%, so Hinata confidently states she can do it, but will need more time, not being as skilled at healing as Sakura or Ino. Samui notices the Hyūga sweat, realizing that her Chakra is getting low, and pointing this out to her. Hinata insists she can do it. Sighing, Samui takes out a food pill to restore Hinata’s Chakra. Hinata opens her mouth, commanding Samui to feed it to her, not wanting to pause treatment. While calling her stubborn, Samui complies, impressed at the girl’s determination. At this point, Samui admits to being surprised at how comfortable a Hyūga is around a Cloud Ninja. Hinata simply she states she doesn’t hold a grudge, and all that matters at the moment is Luffy needs her. Samui, with a light smile, agrees with that, knowing how many would be hurt by his loss. Hinata admits to being part of that group, telling of how Luffy gave his hat to her at Clover Town. Samui remembers Luffy, who barely knew her, comforting her in her grief after Atsui died. Flare smiles at that, knowing she’s a friend after what he did for her against Jackal, calling him okay, prompting a giggle from Hinata. At that point, Renji joins them, with Flare yelling in delight when seeing he’s okay. The Soul Reaper grins at that, and then asks how Luffy is doing. Samui explains the situation, saying they just need more time for complete treatment. Renji nods in relief at that, but states they may need the Act soon, considering the ongoing battle, earning a frown from Hinata. He argues they have no choice. The 2nd is hurting after what the Bomb Squad did, and Renji states that Luffy, and the other Acts to boot, need to be on the front lines. Hinata glares at him, prompting Renji to admit that while he doesn’t like it, he calls that Luffy’s fate. Hinata sighs at that, reminded of how much Neji was affected by the very idea of ‘fate’, before realizing there’s only choice. Smiling, Hinata states that Luffy will ‘choose’ to go and fight when he’s healed, saying fate has nothing to do with it, and it’s just her job to heal him, not make decisions for him. Renji smiles, satisfied, and decides to join the battle, and Flare goes with him without hesitation. Pantherlily finishes closing Gajeel’s wounds, earning the Wizard’s thanks. When the Exceed points out he really should see a doctor, Gajeel assures him that he will after the battle. Pantherlily asks if he seriously wants to keep fighting. When Gajeel answers with a challenge, Pantherlily grabs him and yells that he can’t fight the Army with both arms gone. Gajeel protests he did that with Gladius, but Pantherlily points out the difference between fighting one man and an Army, cursing for his friend to be reasonable. Gajeel stubbornly states he doesn’t care about being reasonable. Pantherlily states he only let Gajeel fight because he knew he could beat Gladius, protesting that this is suicide. The Wizard insists it’s something he has to do, with an infuriated Exceed asking if dying is on the list. Levy begs for Gajeel to listen, with Hiashi adding that the Wizard is in no shape to fight, asking him to let the 2nd take care of things. Gajeel just head-butts Pantherlily and runs off to the battle, earning a horrified yell from his friend and lover. Gajeel mentally apologizes to them, admitting to himself he probably won’t last, but is adamant about a responsibility he must see through to the end. He then thinks that bringing down his former Guild Master, Jose, is his responsibility and no one else’s. Makarov leads the charge, determined to contribute to victory after being on the sidelines for so long. He transforms into his Giant form, batting through several Coalition grunts as he tries to get to Jose and the other leaders. Jose grins, calling him a fool, and gives the order to Quilge. The Sternritter fires a Reishi Cage that traps the Wizard. With a dark chuckle, Quilge reveals his identity as Sternritter J, the Jail. Makarov yells that they are cowards who can’t fight him man to man. Jose tells him not to be so naïve in war, while Quilge adds that no matter how hard Makarov tries, only a Quincy can break out. Wanting to have Makarov see the Army destroyed, Jose uses Shade Magic to create thousands of Phantom Soldiers. Makarov reacts with horror, wondering how Jose could possibly have gotten that much stronger, and if Konton is responsible. Jose sadistically tells Makarov to watch as all his comrades are killed, and then tells Sasori and Vergo to get to work, prompting the two to run off. At that point, Ichiya, Lisanna, and Jenny come to Makarov’s aid. Lisanna creates cat claws, but Makarov tells her not to bother, since the cage is unbreakable. He advises them to beat Quilge to free him. Lisanna demands the Sternritter let her Master go, but he simply says no. Ichiya angrily calls Jose a disgrace for betraying Fiore, prompting an annoyed Jose to scoff at him. He informs Quilge he’s going elsewhere, leaving the Sternritter to deal with the Wizards trying to break the cage. Quilge rolls his eyes at that, but Jose states he’s already secured the win, confusing the Wizards. Gauging his enemies, Quilge admits that while outnumbered, it is of no concern to him. Ichiya, posing, tells the Sternritter arrogant for he hasn’t seen how strong the MEN are, earning an annoyed scream from the ladies. Vergo, stern-faced, coats his fists and bamboo staff and strikes down every Alliance soldier within reach. He notes Jose’s Phantoms, and decides he should casts his spells. A Coalition grunt yells that he can’t use Magic, with said Pirate and a couple of soldiers looking at the grunt in shock. Vergo asks if he knows he’s his superior, earning a confused affirmative. Vergo then charges the soldier and breaks his neck with a punch, shouting that it’s Mr. Vergo to him. When he asks if they have anything to add, the two soldiers shake their heads and scramble away. Vergo then raises a Haki-covered arm to block a cleaver-like blade. Darui frowns, asking if that was necessary. The Pirate tries to punch the Ninja, saying it’s his right as commanding officer to do whatever he wants, earning a scowl from Darui, who quickly leaps away. He shrugs that since he’s the enemy, he can do whatever he wants with him. Vergo holds his staff, inviting him to try. Sasori finishes another volley of poisoned senbon, closing his mouth as a group of soldiers collapse. The Ninja admits that he has other puppets better suited for quickly killing large groups without the need to suffer from poison, but has decided not to put himself at risk by leaving the protective puppet. He then senses someone from above, and casually blocks Hiyori’s Shikai with his tail, after she had yelled its release. Sasori tells her not broadcast bloodlust so much, earning a curse from the Vizard. Lisa joins up and chides her comrade for rushing their enemy, who protests she had it in the bag. Lisa states that since Shinobi, as trained killers, are the most perceptive of warriors, there was no way they would be caught off guard. Sasori chuckles once he gets a good look at the Soul Reapers, having wanted to add to his collection. He asks if they are worthy, but wonders why ask when he can find out. Jose looks around for a ‘worthy’ opponent. Having failed that, he torments the rank-and-file by tearing through a crowd with Dead Sword, killing them all. The Wizard chuckles that he’s reached beyond what he was eight years ago, praising Konton for it. Noticing something coming, he uses ghosts around his arm to block Love’s Zanpakutō. Love frowns at that comment, guessing that Jose only worships himself. It calls it a disappointment for a citizen to betray his homeland for another’s power. Jose simply responds with a Dead Wave that envelops the Soul Reaper. Love is able to survive with a few scratches thanks to his Hollow Mask. Jose grins when he realizes this, calling him worthy of entertaining him. Don Sai joins in and introduces himself. This convinces Jose he has found two worthy opponents. Sai narrows his eyes at the confidence, and Love assures him they’ve got this. Sai grins at that, then asks how long the Hollow Mask can hold. Love answers with five minutes, stating the time limit comes with the territory of a hero. Sai chuckles at that, saying it’s time to be a hero. Appearing Characters Deidara Jose Porla Quilge Opie Sasori Vergo Makarov Dreyar Love Aikawa Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Lisanna Strauss Samui Hinata Hyūga Monkey D. Luffy Flare Corona Renji Abarai Pantherlily Gajeel Redfox Levy McGarden Hiashi Hyūga Jenny Realight Darui Hiyori Sarugaki Lisa Yadōmaru Don Sai Abilities Magic * Fairy Law * Shade Magic ** Phantom Soldiers ** Dead Sword ** Dead Wave Puppets * Hiruko Haki Weapons * Bamboo Staff Quincy Powers * Reishi Cage Schrift * the Jail Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 88 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Win! Next Chapter: Chapter 90 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Battery Man Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign